


Experimental Sprint

by iamanawesometaco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Gen, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, How Do I Tag, Needs Editing, POV Ron Weasley, Rating: PG13, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, SI-OC as Ron Weasley - Freeform, book-ron is a good friend, he sacrificed himself to a chess set when he was eleven, i will fight you, is it a self insert if it isnt yourself you're inserting?, molly weasley tries, so is this oc-insert ron, the dursleys were abusive, too many damn weasleys, warning for accidental child abuse, warning for accidental child neglect, warning for canon-levels of child abuse (dursleys), what's up with all this ron-bashing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanawesometaco/pseuds/iamanawesometaco
Summary: "I had always wondered what it was like to have siblings. Newsflash to all sibling-less children out there: it's horrible. Especially when you're the second-youngest of seven. Be careful what you wish for." /SI-OC as Ron Weasley/





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on words, as in "trial run", but everything is untested and/or likely to blow up in everyone's faces, and Ron's life goes at nothing short of breakneck speed from the moment he meets a scruffy kid with green eyes in a crowded train station.
> 
>  
> 
> [tagging for the future]

"I hate you!" My baby sister slammed the door in my face. 

I blinked slowly, gradually tilting my head to the side. _Huh? I thought I was her favorite brother? Oh, the paint on her door chipped again, better fix that soon. Paste and glitter counts as fixing, right?_

"Ginny?" I tried, tapping the door with my fingertips in the way she really  _really _ didn't like. Once she said the sound drove her bonkers, and I ought to stop being a pansy and knock properly already. 

(Mum washed her mouth out with soap, the muggle way. I was the one to help Gin get the suds out before she choked. Mum isn't good with muggle stuff. I told her bar soap tastes worse than liquid dish soap. 

I lied. 

But at least you can't inhale bar soap, or drink it.) 

"Go  _away_ , Ronald!" 

I sat on the floor. "Nope. I'm just going to sit here until you tell me what's going on with you. You've been strange all summer." 

She let out a strangled cry and kicked the door. "Leave!" 

"Tell me." 

"No!" 

"Then I'll stay here all day. I have to review my textbooks anyway, can't do that with the ghoul." _...Quiet._ "Ginny?" 

"Leave me alone, Ron." She rattled the door halfheartedly. 

"Open the door?" 

After a moment, it swung inwards and I flopped back, occupying the doorway. 

"Is it because of Hogwarts?" 

I watched her nose crinkle a little and her lip wobble. "No." 

"I'll write you every week. I know  _I'd _ go spare, staying alone with Mum all year. You should have her bring you up on Hogsmeade weekends, hang out with the twins and Percy. Hey, I might even catch a look at Harry Potter for you!" 

Ginny crouched next to my head and grabbed my cheeks, stretching my mouth. She poked me a few times, too. "Idiot," she grumbled at last, her red face clashing with her red hair. "I just wanna go too. It's no fair, and Mum is gonna be a nightmare, and Bill and Charlie aren't staying, Dad has loads of work coming up..." 

"You'll miss me?" I guessed. "I'll miss you too." When you're as close in age as we were, with as few playmates as we had, you're best friends or worst enemies. Or apathetic, but that was just Percy's superiority complex coming into play. I loved Bill and Charlie but the age gap was so huge we didn't have anything in common, Percy was an anomaly, and the twins were literally born attached at the hip and had identical scars to prove it, so Ginny and I sort of fell in together naturally. 

Which isn't to say we got along all the time. 

No. Little sisters are _evil_. Mine just so happened to be the kind of evil I could get behind sometimes. 

"...I'll mail you a toilet seat," I offered. "If we can get our hands on Da's old camera, I'll send some pictures. And you can play with Luna more while I'm gone, you remember how she gets lonely. Ever since her mom, well, you know..." 

Gin rolled her eyes. "Looney's  _your_ friend, stupid. But, yeah. I'll visit her. I'll drive Mum up the wall, too. Hey, bet my stories will be cooler than yours!" 

"I'll bet," I agreed mildly. 

She pulled a face. "Yeah, because you're so  _bo_ ring. You never do  _anything_ fun by yourself Ron, and your only friend is Looney." 

"...I play chess," I tried. "I'm a Cannons fan—what's with that face? I'm plenty interesting!"

She stood, smoothing out her skirt. "You're a boring brother, but I guess you're _my_ boring brother. Quidditch?" She offered me a hand up and a smile.

"Yeah!"

"Bet I can score more goals than you!"

"Bet you can't!"

We ran off to the backyard for the last time that summer, bittersweet and fun despite it. On Fred's broom I grinned fiercely, and on George's Ginny spat out wind-whipped hair, and my childhood ended not with a bang but with a whimper and the long, high whistle of a departing train.

**Author's Note:**

> //WARNING FOR SLOW UPDATES I'm publishing this for the heck of it, 'cause i'm short on ideas after this prologue and have approximately 820 other fics in the works  
> (yeah, i know .-. i'm only actually interested in maybe 550 of them or so but, um, that's still a ridiculous amount. my usual working rotation, the fics i keep coming back to for now, includes only about 200, and i'm only making progress on about 80 of them give-or-take. like, two-sentences-per-week progress if i'm feeling it)  
> MY POINT IS please talk to me about this fic :) i will love you forever i promise <3 
> 
> also: listed with a 10 chapter goal, but that's extremely tentative


End file.
